1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, during operation of a computer, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic component to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. In many or most personal computers, a heat dissipation device is utilized to dissipate the heat from the electronic component.
A typical heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a plurality of fasteners for keeping the heat sink in contact with the electronic component. The heat sink includes a base and a fin unit arranged on the base. The base includes a rectangular body, and four ears extending outwards from four corners of the body. Each of the fasteners includes a head, a shaft extending coaxially downwardly from the head, and a threaded post extending coaxially downwardly from the shaft. In the process of mounting each fastener on the heat sink, a spring is provided to encircle the shaft of the fastener. Then the fastener with the spring is extended into the ear of the base along a top to a bottom direction of the base, and the fastener is engaged with the ear of the base. When the heat sink is fixed to a printed circuit board where the electronic component is mounted, the threaded post of the fastener is extended beyond a bottom face of the base to engage with the printed circuit board, and the spring is compressed between the head and the ear of the base. Thereby a reacting force is exerted on the base by the compressed spring, to make the base contact the electronic component tightly.
However, the heat dissipation device usually further includes a fan mounted on the heat sink and a plurality of screws fixing the fan on the heat sink. This makes the operation of assembly of the heat dissipation device more complex, troublesome and costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which overcomes the above-mentioned limitations.